The Village Hidden in the Leaves Prom
by chinatsulovesgaara
Summary: Its that time of the year again, and the Naruto bunch are getting ready for their prom. Rated for its teenage language


Naruto's thraot went dry

Naruto's thraot went dry .

Sakura flipped her hair as she walked past Sasuke and Nauro's lunch table. Although her real motives were to get the attention of Sasuke, it was in fact naruto whom she attracted.

Ugh why won't he notice me? I tried my bes tthis morning to look prefect! I even stopped eating breakfast so I could get Ino's skinnylike body. But still he won't look at me. Haven't I made it clear that hes the one that I want? Hes the one that I like, not that stupid Naruto!

"Wow, sakura looks really nice today eh Sasuke?" naruto said as he poked the grumpy lump of evil and darkness.

"..hn.." was all Sasuke said without looking up from his peas and carrots.

"you know Sasuke, and I can't believe I'm telling you this, be cause I want to date Sakura more then you ever could think of, but she really lieks you. She really tries to look good for you every day. In fact, Look around this school all the girls are after you, and you don't seem to even care"

"..I'm too busy for stupid drooling girls" said Sasuke slamming his fists on the table making Naurto jump. He stood up and left the table.

_Geeze, what did I say to piss him off this time _Naruto thought as he poked his jello with a fry.

"Hey naruto, didn't anyone ever teach you not to play with your food?" shouted a friendly familiar voice.

Startled, Naruto looked up from the table and saw Kiba and Neji walking over with their lunch trays. Putting on a smile naruto shouted back "puh-lease! Nobodys ever been able to teach me anything"

"yeah well the proms coming up so you might want to learn some manners from someone because I'm pretty sure girls don't like obnoxious guys like you being their dats" teased Shikamaru who walked over and sat down with the group.

"where was Sasuke running in a huff off to?" asked Neji

"Ugh, I tried telling him, AGAIN that he doesn't take notice in the girls that ry hard to look good for him. And he shouted he was too busy for them. I don't know what his issue is but hes sure been grumpy lately." Answered Naruto with a shrug. "Hes so wrapped up in getting revenge. I don't know anymore about him. Hes too wrapped up in himself."

"Ah well he'll come around, soon I mean. I can't wait for prom night though!"

"Kiba you girl. Isn't it suppose to be the girls that are usually excited about that crap?" Shikamaru teasted as he opened a pudding container

"Shikamaru, its not the actual dace and that shit I'm excited about. It's the girls" Kiba said back slyly. "A whole night in a gym dancing and hanging out with hot chicks, I mean come on!"

"So who are you planning on asking then Wise guy?" Shikamaru shot back

"No one. I'm going stag. You see I have aplan, there will be a lot of lonely Sasuke-less girls, heartbroken that he didn't go with them, so I mena more kiba to go around right?"

"Kiba your such a dog!" said Choji as she dropped her books on the table.

"you know it" he said winking his eye .."neji you taking anyone? are thinking about taking anyone?"

"the thought has crossed my mind, and it has been destanied that I should go with Tenten to the prom."

"so you mean she asked you and you caved like the non-man you are?" Kiba laughed.

"eh better getting ask then having to ask someone. No pressure" Neji replied with a shrug.

"how about you Naruto?" Shikamaru asked

" well I don't really know. I haven't thought too far ahead.."

"you going to ask Sakura and be turned down like always" neji said laughing. "you really should ask someone ithat likes you." He added hinting toward a lavander haired girl sitting at a table of other chatty girls.

At the girls table

"oh I know the prom is suppose to be the most exciting thing in a girls life!" shrieked Ino

"yeah but you don't have to deafen us all!" said Sakura slightly annoyed and rubbing her ear.

"your just jealous Sasuke is going to ask em to the prom."

"oh yeah ino pig is that what he said or what you think?"

"No Sakura, Its what I KNOW."

"okay girls come on stop fighting. Hinata I think the guys are looking over here and whispering to Naruto, they might be telling him to take you to prom!" squealed Tenten

"N-N-Naruto ask mem-me?" Studdered Hinata as she began to turn a bright shade of pink.

"Yeah! Could you imagen?! Me going with Neji, you with Naruto and, um girls, who exactly are you going with?"

"I'm thinking about asking Shikamaru"

The girls jaws dropped on the table, and stared at Termari, a blonde haired and blue eyed exchange student from the sand village.

"OH MY GOSH! That would be so cool!" Tenten finally broke into squealing.

"Yeah well I'm not giving up on Sasuke" said Sakura turning away from Ino.

"yeah well neither am I" Ino crossed her arms across her chest and let out a Hmpf

The bell rang and all the students in the lunch room cleared their tables. Termari was walking to the garbage with her tray when shikamaru who was absent minded bumped into her and spilled juice all over her white shirt.

"My Shirt! Its ruined! Oh my Gosh!" She screamed desperately trying to dap the cherry drink up.

"Oh, Sorry Termari! I wasn't paying attention, I was thinking about this cloud I saw the other day that was floating over this hill and I was thinking to myself that sure does look like- ." Shikamaru stopped.

Termari was now staring at Shikamaru.

"eer I don't suppose you'll be able to get that stain out..?" he tried as he picked up the trays from the ground.

"no its cherry, it's a white shirt. Stupid me. And I don't have anything else to wear at school with me" Her voice began to break "this was my favorite shirt too.."

"Hey! I have a sweater in my locker that you could wear if you really need it, and I mean I could skip next class and bring your shirt to the drycleaners, maybe they can fix it."

"Oh could you really? You'd do that for me? Thank you!" She almost pounced into a hug when she stopped herself and remembered what she was covered with.

In class

"Termari! Where did you get that sweater? It looks like Shikamaru's favorite one." Asked Ino as they sat down in math class.

"that's because it is!" Beamed termari

"He asked you already? That was fast!"

"No he spilled cherry juice all over my shirt, so hes letting me borrow this sweater until he gets back from the dry cleaner down the street"

"Awwe that's so awesome. I'm jealous, I wonder if I bumped into Sasuke and spilled something all over myself he'd let me borrow his sweaters!"

"_Not If I do first" _Thought Sakura a few seats behind the two listening to the conversation.

"Girls! If you don't mind I'd like to continue this math lesson, its always nice to stay youthful but your chatter will be the death of us all."

"Yes GuySensi!" the girls piped back while the rest of the class was in a fit of laughter.

After school at Termari's Locker

Termari stood at her locker waiting for Shikamaru to come and deliver her, her sweater.

Where is he? He's taking forever. What if he forgot about me. No he wouldn't forget about me I'm wearing his favorite sweater, but then where is-

"Hey Termari!" Shikamaru said as he walked down the hallway.

"Hey Shikamaru, do you have my shirt because I'm pretty sure my exchange parents would freak if they asked where my shirt was and I said with a boy, he he"

"um about that" Shikaumaru mumbled "you see, well cherry is a cursed drink isn't it? But anyways well they, they did try their best and I really didn't mean to spill the drink on you…"

"it didn't work did it?" Termari laughed

"no, it didn't I'm really sorry termari I'll make it up to you, whatever you want I'll make it happen." Pleaded Shikamaru.

"How about you take me to prom and I'll forgive you" said Termari. _Oh my gosh I can't believe I just said that. Oh hes going to think I'm some weird chick. _

"prom? Sure" answered Shikamaru " how about I walk you home also?" said shikamaru with a puppy dog look on his face.

"I'd love that" she answered.

Shikamaru took the books from her arms and held out his hand. "lets go" he said with a big smile on his face.


End file.
